I Won't Say [I'm in love]
by Mae
Summary: Warning: Slash fic. Another OliverPercy again! It's part 1/3, and a musical. Percy sings along the hall about how he's in love and everyone including Snape starts to join in as muses...


sings I won't say it's a fic...Well, it is. I love OliverxPercy! There'll be more, continuations to this fic. Well, have fun!

# I Won't Say [I'm in Love]

By Mae

[Percy walks into blank hallway. No one around. He looks around. No one around. He takes a breath.]

Percy: singing If there's a prize for rotten judgement, 

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history been there done that!

[Fred and George enter scene. They see Percy. They hear Percy. Percy does not see them. He does not hear them. They join in the song without Percy knowing]

Fred + George: singing Who'd you think you're kidding?

He's the earth and heaven to you

Percy : singing Ohhhh….

Fred: singing Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

George: singing Boy, you can't conceal it,

We know how you feel and who you're thinking offffffffff…

[Percy launches right into it, singing passionately]

Percy: singing Ohhh…

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no no…

[Hermione, Harry and Ron makes an entrance, and joins in with the Weasly twins]

Hermione and the twins: singing You swooooon, you siiigh

Harry + Ron: singing Why deny it, oh ohhh….

[Percy wrings his hands in the air]

Percy: singing It's too cliché,

I won't say I'm in loooooove…."

[Professor McGongall walks in surprised, but joins in as well]

Hermione, twins, Harry, Ron + Professor McGongall: singing Ooo…

[Percy looks down sadly and sweetly]

Percy: singing I thought my heart had learnt its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming, "Get A GRIP, Boy!"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, ohhhh…."

[Snape and Hagrid pop in. Hagrid joins in heartily, and Snape, against his better judgement, joins in too]

Hermione + Twins: singing You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Harry + Ron: singing Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Snape, Hagrid + Professor McGongall: singing Face it like a grown up

When you gotta own up

All except Percy: singing That you got, got, got it baaaadddd…

Percy: Ohhh….

[The quidditch captain has shown up, and he's enjoying the way Percy looks, and of course the fact that he's singing for him. He leans against the wall and left everyone go on singing. Dumbledore stumbles into scene and joins in cheerfully, waiting for his cue]

Percy: singing No chance, no way

I won't say it, no no

[Penelope comes in angrily. She opens her mouth to shout, then all the prefects in the school trample over her to see one of the most serious prefect sing a love song. She struggles up, tries to yell again but the whole quidditch team including reserves and trainees tramples over her to see their captain's reactions]

Penelope: Urggggg…faints

Hermione, Twins, Harry, Ron, Snape, Hagrid, Professor McGongall, Dumbledore, the Quidditch Team + Prefects: singing Give up, give in

Dumbledore: singing Check the grin, you're in love!

[Percy blushes]

Percy: singing This scene, won't play

I won't say I'm in love…

[The whole school is shaking with song. The animals outside wonder what in the world is going on]

Hermione, Twins, Harry, Ron, Snape, Hagrid, Professor McGongall, Dumbledore, the Quidditch Team + Prefects: singing You're doing flips, 

Read our lips, you're in love!!!

[Percy looks irritated at the fact that they had cut in on his 'loveeeee….' part, but he goes on]

Percy: singing You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it

Hermione, Twins, Harry, Ron, Snape, Hagrid, Professor McGongall, Dumbledore, the Quidditch Team + Prefects: singing Boy, don't be proud, 

It's okay, you're in love…

[This note is was the envy of all the girls who wanted to become singers…]

Percy: singingOhhhhhhhhh….

At least, out loud

I won't say I'm in looove…

Hermione, Twins, Harry, Ron, Snape, Hagrid, Professor McGongall, Dumbledore, the Quidditch Team + Prefects: singing Shalalalalalalaaa…

[A single clapping sound comes from the corner. Percy turns and, and freaks out at the people shalalala-ing. He recognises that person in the corner]

Percy: Oliver! embarrassed

Wood: You sing quite well.

Percy: …

Wood: Well, Percy, I think you're quite cute.

Percy: blushes Oh! Really?blushes a lot more

[Wood nods and bends down to kiss him. The whole hall claps.]

Everyone but Wood and Percy: Awwww….

[In the background, a shadow stands there. Her eyes glow]

Penelope: hisses Wood, Percy…Just you wait… 

** **

**END**


End file.
